X-Uniforms
| Aliases = X-Costume, X-Suit | Model = Various | Version = Various | Universe = | LeadDesigner = Professor X | AdditionalDesigners = Cyclops | PlaceOfCreation = X-Mansion | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Protection suit for X-Men | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The basic costume designed by Charles Xavier, the Professor X, for his first and original X-Men. The costume (X-Costume, X-Suit or X-Uniform) was projected for body protection and ideological identification with the public, making them seem like super-heroes. Variations Image Description Source Original Uniforms: The original five X-Men wore matching uniforms symbolizing their role as a team. As these uniforms predated the X-Men's relationship with the Fantastic Four, the earliest versions were likely not composed of unstable molecules. To congratulate the X-Men after their graduation, Professor Xavier allowed the team to begin wearing individualized costumes. New Mutants Uniforms: When Professor Xavier established a new class of students, he gave them modified versions of the original X-Men's uniforms to wear. Danielle Moonstar violated Xavier's dress code immediately by adding pieces of her heritage to the costume, and stood up to Xavier when he tried to discourage her. 90's Uniforms: A new style of X-Uniform was introduced while the X-Men were believed dead, and first worn by the staff at the Muir Island research center to repel the Reavers' invasion. Despite the light-weight design, these flexible suits acted like body armor to absorb impact and penetration wounds. When the X-Men officially reformed some months later, they adopted the light armor uniforms as a team. Generation-X Uniforms: When the Massachusetts Academy became the new home to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Generation X was established as the latest incarnation of X-Men students. Their group uniforms were red and yellow instead of the traditional blue and yellow. Individuality in the costumes was encouraged, in part because the student body had a number of unique physical mutations requiring special clothing needs. 2000's Uniforms: The X-Men returned to a unified costume design around the time the Xavier School went public as a center for mutant activity. They stress a relatively normal attire such as shirts and jackets instead of "spandex". New X-Men Uniforms: After M-Day, the attacks of the Purifiers and the adventure in Limbo, Beast provided the New X-Men with new and bullet-proof uniforms, which received a warm welcome from their designators. Young X-Men Uniforms: Donald Pierce outfitted his team of young X-Men with group X-Uniforms while posing as Cyclops. These uniforms were similar in style to the New Mutants uniforms. "Original X-Men" New Uniforms: The original five X-Men from the past initially worn the first X-Uniforms after arriving in the future. They eventually adapted their own personalized uniforms created by Magik using magic. Alternate Reality Versions Earth-10005 In this reality, the X-Men wore multiple different uniforms over the course of several decades. Image Description Source 60's Uniforms: The very first team of X-Men wore black and yellow costumes, which resembled both the original comic book uniforms, as well as the uniforms from the first X-Men film. X-Men: First Class (film) Early 2000's Uniforms: Long after the disbanding of the original, the later X-men teams wore leather uniforms, which varied from person to person. Generally, all the male uniforms had an "X" decorating the front, and every single uniform included an "X" belt buckle. X-Men (film) 2020's Uniforms: After the conquering of the world by the Sentinels, the surviving X-Men wore more militaristic variants of the previous uniforms. X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) | CurrentOwner = X-Men | PreviousOwners = X-Men | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:X-Men Equipment Category:Suits Category:Unstable Molecules